


Poolside Experiments

by GravityDidIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kinkyfics prompt:  Some Derek/Scott/Stiles, with Scott being with a guy for the first time. Like… It starts with Stiles just messing with him and them handjobs and then, somehow, Derek fucks Stiles as he blows Scott? That would be awesome. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside Experiments

Scott hadn't meant for it to happen…it just kind of, did. Before he had never even though about doing _that_ with a guy.

It started with Stiles and him skinny dipping in Derek’s pool. Derek had finally bought a house and luckily a pool came with it. Originally the plan had been to go to the preserve for some training, and to have lunch. Stiles had packed a cooler full of food and even a few beers.

But while driving to the preserve they passed Derek’s house, Stiles turned to Scott with a conspiratory smile. Scott being the innocent passenger went along with it.

“Are you sure about this?” Scott asks while tossing his shirt over the patio table in Derek’s backyard. “I know he’s mellowed out but I don’t think he’d like us using his pool without his permission.”

“Don’t worry he owes me.” There was an uptick in Stiles heart but Scott ignored it. Scott drops his pants and steps out of them, leaving his socks and shoes behind as well. He stands in his boxers questioning whether to go with or without. He ways the option of keeping his underwear on but decides against it. Scott has no personal problem with going commando, but lugging wet underwear around would be a little weird. Stiles follows his lead and drops his red boxer briefs as well.

Nudity between them has never been a big deal, communal showering after lacrosse practice has only furthered the idea. Stiles reaches the pool first and dips his foot in to test the water. Scott finds his eyes traveling down Stiles back and watching the play of lithe muscle.

They jump in, cannonballs sending cool water high into the air and creating waves. Scott surfaces first and watches as Stiles’s head breaks the surface. They both laugh as they swim through the water but it doesn't take long before an errant splash hits Stiles in the face.

From there the two friends regress into childlike behavior. The two splash each other, sending waves of water at each other. When Stiles begins to fall behind in _unspecified points only he is counting_ he jumps into the air and dunks Scott. They wrestle in the water, wet bodies sliding against one another.

It isn't until Scott grabs Stiles from behind that he notices he has grown hard. His dick is resting along the crack of Stiles cheeks. Stiles hasn't taken notice and only tries to get away from Scott by wiggling and shaking his wet and smooth body, unwittingly humping Scott against his ass.

Scott can’t tear his eyes away from Stiles ass, the smooth curve, the perky cheeks, it isn't long until Scott’s dick twitches against Stiles. But with one last wiggle the head of Scott’s dick ends up between Stiles ass cheeks. He can feel his head against Stiles hole. It’s then that Stiles takes notice of Scott’s pre **dic** ament.

“Dude, are you hard?” Stiles voice is laughing but there’s alight uptick to his heat beat.

“I-” Scott tries to find an answer but just then Stiles squeezes his ass cheeks around the head of Scott’s cock. Scott fights back a moan, so his answer is quiet and slightly high. “It was the movement.”

“Are you seriously blaming my ass for your boner?” Stiles is shameless as he squeezes again. He pulls forward and for the second they are separated Scott mourns the loss. But Stiles reaches behind him and turns, his hand is fisted around Scott’s erection, he pumps it slowly. “I could help you out with it.”

Scott swallows audibly, Stiles’ hand making it hard for him to concentrate. Afraid of what he will do if he looks down to where Stiles is gripping him, Scott stares at a water droplet just below the hollow of Stiles’ throat. The droplet betrays Scott as it falls down Stiles chest until it reaches the trail of hair that leads down to Stiles’ own stiff length. The tip of his cock peaks out just above the water Scott can’t help but stare.

“I’ve never been…” He trails off. They’re best friends for a reason, Stiles follows Scott’s thought.

“Not even with Isaac?” The question shocks Scott away from Stiles dick. Meeting Scott’s eyes Stiles explains with a snicker. “Isaac had a hardon for you _and_ Allison.” Stiles pumps his hand steadily faster throughout Scott’s revelation. “Come on.” Stiles pulls Scott, giving his dick a gentle tug. Scott follows him outside of the pool. Stiles leads Scott toward the cooler they brought and pushes him down on to it. With Scott sitting, Stiles lowers himself to the grass on his knees. He spreads Scott’s legs, Scott’s dick points at his face but Stiles waits. Scott looks into his best friends eyes and then nods.

Stiles positively beams and takes Scott in hand one more time.

Scott starts moaning immediately. Stiles hands are big and though not too rough, are better than anything Scott has ever felt. He makes a tight fist, unafraid to tighten his grip and twists his writs as he nears the head of Scott’s cock. His other hand lifts up and massages Scott’s balls. Scott widens his legs and his head falls back, his eyes closed in bliss.

“Fuck dude, your dick looks so hot.” Stiles admits his pupils blown and mouth watering. He spits on the head of Scott’s dick and rubs his thumb on the head in incessant circles. Scott’s legs shake from the intense pleasure.

“Ah, FUCK!” Scott can’t hold back his yell. He looks down to Stiles face and takes in the look of pure joy on Stiles face. When had his best friends become such a cockslut?

“You should try his mouth.” Derek’s voice shocks the two, making Scott jump and Stiles to lose his grip. Derek is shirtless, dressed in a swimsuit that Scott has only ever seen professional swimmers wear. But the suit is tighter for another reason, if the bulge in the front is anything to go by. “You’ll love it.” Scott finally registers the older man’s question and nods. Derek answers back with a smirk.

/\/\/\

Scott’s thrusts are brutal as he forces his dick down his best friends throat.  As soon as his head reaches the opening of Stiles throat, Stiles is swallowing and taking in as much of Scott as he can. Derek is across from Scott, fucking into Stiles ass with wild abandon, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh break into the air and mingle with the scent of their sex and chlorine.

Derek grinds into Stiles ass, hitting the boy’s prostate making him moan. Not wanting to miss his opportunity Scott grips Stiles hair and forces his friend down onto his cock until Stiles’s nose is buried in pubic hair. The vibrations around Scott’s cock have him yelling out. “Fuck!” Derek snickers at Scott’s reaction.

“I told you you’d love his mouth.” Derek pulls back to watch his cock enter and exit Stiles red and puffy hole. “Love fucking him here, outside.” At that Scott freezes mid thrust. He takes note of the five foot fences around Derek’s backyard.

“What about your neighbors?” Derek lets out a small chuckle as he thrusts into Stiles so hard the boy is forced further down Scott’s cock. Derek catches Scott’s eyes and points with his chin to the fence behind Scott.

“They like to watch.” Scott turns to look behind him and sees a blonde man peaking over the fence. He looks familiar and then it hits him, the man is Deputy Parrish. “And if Stiles is up to it, they join in.”

Scott looks down to his friend who iscompletely lost in lust, he sucks at Scott’s dick like a man starving, moaning in bliss. Scott twist his fingers in Stiles hair one more time, shoving him down to the base of his cock. He then looks over toward the wall behind him. With a smile he beckons the Deputy over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find it on tumblr at http://lunaticnfic.tumblr.com/post/90034426406/for-kinkyfics-prompt-some-derek-scott-stiles
> 
> NSFW image along with the fic.


End file.
